


Blossom Blood

by julietophelia



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietophelia/pseuds/julietophelia
Summary: (Barely)Vampironicainspired (triple) drabble.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 18





	Blossom Blood

"I'm so cold." She slid along the booth and huddled into Cheryl's side, but it was useless. Cheryl was just as cold as her.

"You're dead, idiot."

"I know that," Veronica snapped. "You don't have to be mean about it."

Outside their booth, the club raged on. People danced. Bass thumped in the rhythm of a heartbeat. This was the only kind of place she'd be able to go from now on. No more sunbathing in the Riviera. No more New York shopping sprees. She'd always been more of a night owl, anyway.

Cheryl huffed. "I can't believe I got assigned to babysit you."

"I'm not happy about it either. I've been through enough without having to put up with you."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "New vamps are so angsty."

"What about school? What about my SATs? I had a life."

"And now you have a better one. Immortality, eternal youth. It's not such a bad deal."

"What about Archie?" she said miserably.

"You're worried about some high school fling?"

"He's not a fling. I love him, and he loves me. I can't get through this without him."

"You can do better."

"He's the best person I've ever met."

"Maybe, and that's a big maybe, he was. But now you've met someone better."

Cheryl kissed her. Maybe it was just her imagination, but her lips felt warm. She leaned into the kiss, craving relief from the horrible cold. Cheryl cupped her face and deepened the kiss, exploring Veronica's mouth with her tongue.

She felt sparks in her belly and heat between her thighs. This was the best she'd felt since she'd been bitten. She pulled Cheryl closer. Cheryl pulled her into her lap.

"I feel alive."

Cheryl's blood red lipstick was smudged around her self-satisfied grin. "I'm just that good."


End file.
